Shuichi's present
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: This story is a sequel to my story Yoko's Past, and Kurama and Yvette are also humans, later on these two will cross paths again, but for better or worse? How does Yvette know Yusuke, and does he know that she's actually a Spirit fox, like Kurama?Kuramaoc
1. Default Chapter

Author's note:

Well, here's the sequel to Yoko's Past, sorry it took me so long to write it. There will be some surprises in the fic, no flames please, but suggestions would be helpful, please review, thanx.

Chapter one 

Back as a human

1

_"I can't believe that wench tricked me_," the silver-haired kitsune thought angrily.

_"I wonder if those Bounty Hunters are still here? Guess, I'll risk it," _he thought, opening his golden eyes.

"…Good, they're gone," said Yoko, standing up, and looking around

"Oh, no, here they come again!" he exclaimed, and started running, and turned into a 7-tailed kitsune, and disappeared.

"HA! That damn kitsune is dead!" said a bounty hunter, as he walked away with his team.

"What about the female kitsune?" the other bounty hunter asked.

"She's already gone," the first man answered.

2

Now, 15, years later, Kurama, now known as Shuichi in his human form, and Yvette is known as Raye.

3

"Raye, where are you? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"yelled a 14-year old boy, with greasy, black hair, wearing a green suit.

"I know, Yusuke. You're the one who's going to be late, I don't have to be at school in 30 minutes, unlike you, who has to be there in 2 minutes," a girl, with waist-length, raven hair, and red streaks in it said to her little brother.

"Oh, shut up!" Yusuke Urameshi said to his 15-year old sister.

"Stop fighting, you two," a woman, whom looked in her late twenties, and early 30's, named Atsuko said.

"Yeah, yeah, well, miss straight A, smart ass started it!" Yusuke complained, opening the door, leaving and slamming it closed.

"He's gonna get himself killed one day, and I'm gonna say you should've watched your attitude!" the girl, known as Raye commented to her mother.

"You're right, but you get into just as many fights, as he does," Atsuko pointed out, causing Raye to glare at her.

"I guess, I'll go get dressed, now," Raye said, and went upstairs.

4

"Bye, mom, I'm going to school now!" a red-headed boy, wearing a dark pink uniform called to his mother, a raven-haired woman, wearing a long, beige skirt, with a long-sleeved green shirt.

"Okay, Shuichi, I'll see you later," his mother, Shiori said, as her son left the house.

Author's note:

I hope u liked it, no flamers please, suggestions r welcome, but Yvette's human form is Yusuke's older sister, and the timeline so far, is that Yusuke isn't Spirit Detective yet, hence, he hasn't gotten hit by a car…. yet. Anyway, please review, and I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Seeing old faces

Author's note: 

Sorry, for not updating in so long, but I got exams coming up, and will try to update son, since I got these chapters outlined, and can tell you now that this story will probably be 10 chapters long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho or Kurama, unfortunately! This is also for the last chapter! 

**Note to reviewers:**

Foxykitsunegirl: I'm glad u like it, I dint mean to take so long, to write!

Chapter two 

Seeing old faces

1

"…Stupid, Yusuke, who the hell does he think he is?" Raye asked herself.

As she continued walking to school, she passed a 15-year old, red headed boy, in a pink uniform.

_"...He has a demon's aura, oh, well, he's probably a demon in disguise, he doesn't seem to pose a threat…" _Raye thought to herself, as she kept on walking.

_"She's actually a demon is disguise, she's not very strong, yet, she smells like Yvette," _Shuichi thought, as he passed Raye.

2

"SO, Yoko and Yvette have come back in human form, this should be interesting!" Yoke said, watching the two teenagers go to high school.

3

"Okay, class, today we'll be talking about the different kinds of rocks. So, I'm going to put these notes on the board, for you to copy," the teacher, with gray hair, named Mrs. Staples said, putting a transparency on the overhead.

"We have to copy all this?" Raye asked, pulling out a pencil and a couple sheets of paper.

"Yes," Mrs. Staples answered, as Raye started copying the notes on rocks.

4

"So, Che, you wanna come over after school, to play my DDR game?" Raye asked her best friend, Charnele Johnson (nickname: Che).

"Sure!" the girl, with her raven hair in a ponytail agreed.

"Ms. Urameshi, Ms. Johnson, are you two through with copying the notes on the overhead?" Mrs. Staples asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the girls answered in unison, just as the bell rang.

"Okay, class dismissed!" Mrs. Staples said, tiredly.

5

"Now, for our last class, for me the dreadful Geometry!" Raye groaned.

"And I got the dreadful Algebra 1," Che complained.

"Meet you at your locker at 1:55pm!" Che called, running to her class, while Raye stopped at her locker.

6

"Hey, there, wanna go with me after school?" asked an ugly looking boy, with brown, ruffled up hair.

"Get lost, Okaeri!" Raye said, taking her Geometry book from the locker, and slamming the door closed.

"Aww, come on, it'll be fun!" the boy, named Okaeri insisted.

"Why would I want to go somewhere with an idiot like you?" Raye snapped!

"You, BITCH! Nobody calls me an idiot!" Okaeri yelled, as he tried to punch Raye in the face, but Raye moved out of the way, and kicked Okaeri in the groin, unfortunately for her, Mr. Kawalachuck saw the whole thing, and reported it to Mrs. Lassiter.

7

"RAYE URAMESHI, WILL YOU, PLEASE REPORT TO MRS. LASSITER'S ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Mrs. Lassiter said over the intercom, "OKAERI JONES, YOU ARE TO REPORT HERE, TOO!"

8

"Ms. Urameshi, this is the 5th fight this week, it's usually only two fights week, I've already given you a warning, that if you get in another one, you'll have to be suspended for a week!" Mrs. Lassiter said.

"I know, but Okaeri started it, if he wouldn't have tried to punch me in the face, I wouldn't have kicked him!" Raye exclaimed, jumping up from her seat in the principle's office.

"You didn't have to fight back, Raye, so as of 2:05pm today, you're suspended, make-sure you get your make-up work, you'll be doing," Mrs. Lassiter said.

"…Whatever!" Raye said, grumpily, as she walked to her Geometry class, while glaring at the smirking Okaeri.

Author's note: The next chapter is called _The Desk of Yusuke Urameshi!_


	3. The Death of Urameshi Yusuke

Chapter three

Death of Yusuke Urameshi

1

"Che, guess what?" Raye said, moping out of the school building.

"I'm guessing, but I don't know what!" Che teased her best friend, since 2nd grade.

"That's my phrase! And I'm suspended for a week!" Raye growled, and jumped back, when a red sports car, with two teenagers in it, sped around the corner.

"They're so reckless!" Che complained.

"I agree…" Raye trailed off, when she saw the body of her younger brother, Yusuke Urameshi lying in the street.

"YUSUKE!" Raye yelled, and noticed two teenagers get out off the red sports car, that almost hit her.

"He…He just jumped out of nowhere, and pushed that kid out of the street!" the teenage boy, who was driving the car said, staring at the boy on the ground, dressed in green.

"I don't give a damn what happened! You killed my little brother!" Raye cried,

**"What the hell is she talking about?" **asked the Spirit of Yusuke, **"Hey! Why's my body on the ground? Am I dead?"**

**"**Bingo, Bingo, Bingo!" exclaimed a girl, with her blue hair in a ponytail, sitting on an oar, floating in the sky.

**"Who are you?" **Spirit Yusuke asked.

"Botan here, also known to some, as the Grim Reaper!" the girl said, cheerfully.

**"Oh, really, I thought the Grim Reaper was supposed to be solemn and wear black, not some cheerful girl!" **Yusuke said, staring at Botan, with narrowed eyes.

"Nope, not me!" Botan smiled, "Well, let's get you to Koenma-Sama!"

2

"I can't believe my son's dead!" Atsuko cried, while Raye sat in the living room on the couch.

"Stupid…Why'd he have to save that little boy, anyway?" Raye mumbled glaring at the floor. _"And why do I even care? It's not as though, he's really my little brother!" _she thought.


	4. Wandering Spirit

Chapter Four

Wandering Spirit

1

"Yusuke, would you like to come back to life?" a little toddler, with a blue pacifier in his mouth asked.

"What's this toddler doing here?" Yusuke asked, dumbfounded!

"This is Koenma-Sama," Botan explained, bowing down to the young prince.

"Bow down!" she ordered, pulling Yusuke to the floor.

2

"I don't need to be brought back to life, it's not like anybody misses me," Yusuke said, as he and Botan stopped bowing.

"I'm sure that's not true, what about your family and friends?" Botan asked.

"All Keiko does is nag on me to do my work, my mom likes to go to parties with her friends, 'cause she's pretty young, and my sister, Raye is always studying, and tries to act as our mom, but it'll be easier for her, without me around," Yusuke explained.

"They did that, because they cared about you, Yusuke. Let's just go see how they're doing, now!" Botan said.

"Wait! Now, Yusuke, if you decide you want to go back to Living World, you must come back here, first, so I can give you your ordeal, Koenma said.

"Alright," Yusuke agreed, and left with Botan.

3

"I wonder how Keiko's doing," Raye said to Atsuko.

"I talked to her mom, earlier on the phone, and she said Keiko was still upset," Atsuko explained to her daughter.

"I see…" Raye said, "Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Don't you need to go to school?" Atsuko asked.

"I'm suspended, I got in one too many fights. Can you call the school, and see how long I'm suspended for?" Raye asked.

"I guess so…" Atsuko answered, hesitantly.

4

"I can't believe Urameshi, taking the easy way out, so he wouldn't have to fight me!" a boy, with orange hair said to no one in particular.

"Calm down, Kuwabara," a boy with black hair, apparently one of Kuwabara's friends said.

5

"Okay, let's see, now," said Botan.

"HA! Kuwabara only wants me back, so I can beat the heck out of him!" Yusuke laughed, but stopped, when he noticed Kuwabara had stopped talking, and was looking right at him.

"Can he see me?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course not, silly!" Botan said, as she also watched Kuwabara.

6

"Do you guys feel that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Feel what, Kuwabara?" asked a fat teenager, with black hair.

"It's like a presence," Kuwabara explained.

"Is it that 'feeling' again?" another boy asked.

"Yeah, it's probably just the spirit of a raccoon or something, it felt pretty weak!" Kuwabara shrugged.

7

"DID HE JUST CALL ME WEAK?" Yusuke yelled!

"Yusuke, calm down," Botan said, "It's seems as though, Kuwabara has a great keen of Spirit Awareness!"

"Alright, so Kuwabara wants you back…" Botan trailed off.

"Hello, I'm Sayuki, from Spirit World, I'm going to be seeing how many people want you back," a girl with dark, shiny, blue hair, whom looked like a 5-year old said.

"What's with all the kids?" Yusuke asked.

"I assure you, I'm much older than you think I am," Sayuki said to Yusuke.

"Sayuki, it has been decided that the orange-haired boy down there, wants Yusuke back. We were going to find his mother next," Botan said.

So, Botan, Sayuki, and Yusuke flew down the street, and saw Atsuko, Yusuke's mother talking to Mrs. Yukimora.

"That's Keiko's mom," Yusuke said.

"Hmm," Sayuki said, "Let's see what they're talking about!"

8

"I feel so bad for Yusuke," Mrs. Yukimora said.

"It's his own fault for trying to be a stupid hero!" Atsuko said, sticking a cigarette in her mouth.

"…Atsuko…Yusuke did what he had to do," Mrs. Yukimora said.

"I wish he was here, so I could beat some sense into him!" Atsuko scoffed, as she and Keiko's mom, went walking down the street.

9

"That was unsuspected…" Yusuke trailed off.

"Okay, who's the next person?" Sayuki asked, as she wrote something down.

"His older sister, Raye Urameshi," Botan answered.

"She's probably at school, she loves that place, as well as, the library," Yusuke said, when he saw his mother enter the house.

"That was fast!" Yusuke said.

10

"RAYE, I'M CALLING THE SCHOOL NOW, TO SEE HOW LONG YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR!" Atsuko called down the hall.

"Okay," Raye said.

"Who were you fighting this time?" asked Atsuko.

"I beat the hell out of this boy, named Okeari," Raye explained.

11

"Guess she's in her room," Yusuke said, floating down the hall, and opening his older sister's room door.

_"…A spirit's in here," _Raye thought, as she set down her pencil.

"What's she doing?" Botan asked.

"It looks like homework," Sayuki said, "Apparently she likes to get her work done!"

"Alright, who's there?" Raye asked, closing her bedroom door.

"You're not a very strong spirit, and don't pose a threat to someone like me, but I can still kick your ass!" Raye said.

"…She knows we're here!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke?" Raye questioned.

"YOU CAN HEAR ME?" Yusuke asked dumbfounded!

Author's note: Okay, sorry 4 the wait, this chapter was originally called Spirit Detective, but that'll be the next chapter. A question for u to think about 4 the next chapter, How can Raye hear Yusuke's spirit when no one else can? Alright, on another note, this storyline doest follow the real storyline, so we're just going to skip to the Artifacts of Darkness and blah blah blah. As well, as that the chapter after the next, will take place after that and The Beast of Maze Castle, but before The Dark Tournament, Meeting Yukina, and of course, Sensui!


	5. Meeting with Raye

Author's note: Sorry, it took me so long to update, I'll try to b faster, for now on, though school starts on Tuesday! I know it's not the best chapter, and by the way, the bold means talking on the phone and italics are thoughts! I'll update ASAP!   
Chapter five 

Meeting with Raye

…With Raye…

"…Yeah, I can hear spirits," Raye explained, "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to see how many people want me back, and if it's enough, this guy named Koenma's gonna bring me back," Yusuke answered.

"Koenma?" Raye questioned, eyes going wide.

"You know him?" Yusuke asked, surprised!

"She's…" Botan started.

"Shh," Sayuki whispered.

"Oh…" Botan whispered back, watching the two siblings.

"Almost everyone wants you back," Raye said.

"Mom's a worse wreck than she already was," Raye explained.

"I didn't think that was possible!" Yusuke laughed, when Raye spoke again, "Come back, Yusuke, I'll wait for you!"

"…All right, only for you and Keiko," Yusuke agreed, reluctantly.

"Good!" Raye smiled.

"I'm sure Keiko will be happy to hear that," she said.

"Yeah," Yusuke smiled.

"I'll tell Keiko for ya!" Raye smiled, as well, "Then, I'll tell mom, so she won't cremate you!"

"Thanks, sis!" Yusuke said, looking at Sayuki and Botan.

"Alright, well, I guess we should give Koenma our answer," Botan said.

"I'll do it!" Sayuki offered, and disappeared.

…Yukimora Household…

'Ring, ring,' rang the phone in the Yukimora household.

**"Hello, Mr. Yukimora, is Keiko there?"** Raye asked.

**"Hey, Raye, yeah, she's here, hold on a sec,"** Mr. Yukimora replied.

**"KEIKO, TELEPHONE, IT'S RAYE!"** Mr. Yukimora yelled up the stairs.

"I GOT IT!" Keiko yelled back.

…With Keiko…

**"Hey, Raye, how are you doing?"** Keiko asked.

"**I'm fine, but I have some news, that you're going to find hard to believe, but it's true. It's about Yusuke,"** Raye said.

**"Yusuke? What about…"** Keiko started.

**"You're going to have to believe me, you have to PROMISE!"** Raye said, seriously.

**"Alright, I promise,"** agree Keiko.

**"Yusuke spoke to me from the dead. He's getting the chance to come back to life, because I told him that we miss him. I told him I'd tell you,"** Raye explained.

**"Yusuke's coming back…"**Keiko said, quietly.

**"Yes, I must go, I might call you, or stop by later,"** Raye said, and hung up.

…With Raye…

"Raye, who was that on the phone?" Atsuko asked.

"Keiko," Raye answered, "Oh, mom, I don't want you to cremate Yusuke's body, yet!"

"Why?" Atsuko asked.

"I have my reasons," Raye said, as she came down the stairs.

"Whatever," Atsuko said, as she pulled out a cigarette, and lit it

…With Botan…

"Yusuke, I need you to come to Spirit World! Koenma just contacted me!" Botan said, as she floated on her oar.

"Alright, alright, let's go see what the toddler wants," Yusuke said, floating behind Botan, to the familiar building, which Koenma was located inside.

…In the Castle, with Koenma…

"Hello, Yusuke," Koenma greeted, "Sayuki told me that you have decided to come back to the living world!"

"Yeah…" Yusuke trailed off.

"Then, I'll give you this," Koenma said, handing Yusuke a golden egg.

"What are we doing? Raising chickens?" Yusuke asked, sarcastically, taking the egg from the young prince.

"No, Yusuke, this is your Spirit Beast," Koenma said.

"Spirit Beast?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yes, a Spirit Beast is based on your inner self. If you are evil, or have evil thoughts, your Spirit Beast will devour you, soul and all. If you are good, the Beast will not devour you, but stay by your side, and will possibly protect you, so if I were you, I'd be good!" Koenma explained, looking hard at Yusuke.

"WOW!" was all Yusuke could manage to say.

"Also, your body is starting to glow, from your feet up, by midnight tonight, someone has to give you mouth to mouth, in order to put air back into your lungs, so that you may breathe. If they don't, you'll have to wait another 50 years for this chance to come again," Koenma said, ushering Yusuke out the door.


End file.
